Lucifera (TV3)
'Lucifera' or 'The Lady of Dead Root', 1969-2009 (in Tagalog, Babaeng Tuod) or more liberally The Wood Witch or 'Tree Woman' was one of Darna's original enemies from the 1940's. Eventually the original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. Upon their discovery, Dr. Danilo Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Miguel. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villainesses before a darkness consumes them. Her power from the stone reveals to be the power of immunity. After Armida's apparent death, she is revealed to have been living in the forest in her tree form. When some strangers go the forest, one of them finds her and is attacked along with others by using her roots. She alters a gay man and a woman, having found them after being victimized by some local town firemen, and she makes them her minions to wreak havoc in Earth. Introduction of Lucifera After Armida destroy Shiro's plane at the middle of the forest the portal opens in the location many gigantic roots grew and spawn then a tree grew when its closed she rest in the large tree. Many days cases is happening that many people died due to mysterous tree in the forest she protects her self from Darna's power of protection. In the 1940's Lucifera came from a rich and reknown family when she was born her parents notice that she has no bones in her arms and legs also she has two horns in her forehead. Her parents thinks that she is a child of a demon. They decide to find a baby a new home her parents threw her in the middle of the forest. She feels cold and has wounds that cause pain she cried very loud that the screech trembles the whole forest. Due to disturbance two demon tries saw her and use her to turn against her own kind. They change her blood into sap they replace her bones into roots and she was swallowed by the earth as her new home she waits for many years to grow as a warrior of the nature. Abilities Lucifera can control any form of foliage. She can also modify the branches that envelop her so she can turn into a tree, and extend her limbs. She can also grow to giant size wit water. Like her parents, the demon trees, Lucifera can modify living beings by making them more plant-like. She prefers bloodshed to modification however, and has only 'turned' two beings thus far, to make them her minions- Flora Carnivora and Flora Venom. When she, along with the other villainesses received power-ups from Darna's stone, she received Darna's power of defense or invincibility. When Darna threw her at the volcano that cause her tree body to get burned she return to human form to discover who is Darna. Lucifera has a whip like vine which she use as her weapon. Her common power is growing flowers and weeds in the grass.(This ability still remains when she is a human) Differences from the comics *In the comics, Lucifera was a witch from the mountains. She had no parents. *Her possible abilities is ordering the nature by witchcraft. Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Deceased Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)